Courtney H. Hodges
}}| }| }} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; border:1px solid #000;" | }| }| }} }| }}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" |Basic Information |-style="font-size:90%" |- } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Born style="border:1px solid #000;" January 5, 1887 - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" style="border:1px solid #000;" Perry, Houston County, Georgia - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Died style="border:1px solid #000;" January 16, 1966 (aged 79) - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" style="border:1px solid #000;" San Antonio, Bexar County, Texas - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Cause/death style="border:1px solid #000;" Natural Causes - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Buried at style="border:1px solid #000;" Arlington National Cemetery - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Spouse style="border:1px solid #000;" Mildred Lee Hodges - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Alma Mater style="border:1px solid #000;" - }} !colspan="2" style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" |Military Information |-style="font-size:90%" } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Allegiance style="border:1px solid #000;" United States - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" branch style="border:1px solid #000;" United States Army - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Years of Service style="border:1px solid #000;" 1906-1949 (42Y, 2M, 28D) - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Rank style="border:1px solid #000;" General - }} |} Courtney Hicks Hodges (January 5, 1887 – January 16, 1966) Military Assignments Military & Civilian Schools *'1899-1903' : Graduate, Perry Public School (Perry, Georgia) *'1903-1904' : North Georgia Agricultural College (Dahlonega, Georgia) *'1904-1905' : United States Military Academy (West Point, New York) *'1919-1920' : Graduate, Field Artillery School, Battery Commanders Course (Fort Sill, Oklahoma) *'1924-1925' : Graduate, Command and General Staff College (Fort Leavenworth, Kansas) *'1933-1934' : Graduate, Army War College (Carlisle, Pennsylvania) Dates of Rank Regular Army | colspan="4" align="center"| | | align="center"| |- National Army (American Expeditionary Forces) Army of the United States Awards & Decorations Foreign Decorations *Note: Hodges refused two Purple Hearts for being gassed (referring to the injuries as being 'sissy') *3rd place, A.E.F. Rifle Competition in Le Mans, France (1919) *Gold Medal, Atlantic Division Rifle Competition *Silver Medal, Army Rifle Competition *Distinguished Marksman Badge *Rapid Fire Medal, National Individual Match |colspan="4" align="center" Family *''Wife'' : Mildred L. Hodges {née Buchner} (1895-1991) *''Father'' : John H. Hodges (1851-1926) *''Mother'' : Katherine V. Hodges {née Norwood} *''Brother'' : John H. Hodges Jr. *- Sister-in-law : Ruby Hodges *''Brother'' : Sam N. Hodges *''Sister'' : Mrs. T. L. Hendrix *''Sister'' : Ethel Hodges *''Sister'' : Teresa Hodges *''Sister'' : Mrs. Edna Mason *''Sister'' : Mrs. Sam P. Houser *''Paternal Uncle'' : Fred S. Hodges *''Paternal Aunt'' : Mrs. O.G. Conner Battles/Wars Mexican Expedition *Punitive Expedition (3/15/1916-1/8/1917) World War I *European Theater **Meuse-Argonne Offensive **Battle of St. Mihiel **Lorraine (1918) **Occupation of Germany (Trieve, Germany, 12/1/1918-3/9/1919) World War II *European Theater **Battle of Normandy **Battle of Hurtgen Forest **Battle of the Bulge **Surrender of Germany **Surrender of Japan References *Normandy to victory: the war diary of General Courtney H. Hodges and the First U.S. Army (American Warriors Series) *Courtney Hicks Hodges: From Private to Four-star General in the United (Stephan T. Wishnevsky) *Official Register for the U.S. Army